


Forest of the Eternal Summer

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Magical Creatures, all are betas except Sam, half form, mentions of turning from beta to omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel had been weaving flowers and twines around the trunk of a tree when he spotted the big werewolf wandering the forest. Watching the werewolf, a rare Alpha even, wandering through the Forest of Eternal Summer, the lonely wolf looked lost and so Castiel decided to approach the wolf.
Relationships: -
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo





	Forest of the Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Artist AU  
> ABO Bingo Square: Pack Courting 
> 
> I dont like this story very much but i wanted it gone because now my poly bingo card is finished....see you next year with new content.

**Title:** Forest of the Eternal Summer

**Link:**

**Pairing:** -   
**Characters:** Castiel, Sam, Lucifer, Dean, Jack, Gabriel, 

**Rating:** Teen

**Wordcount:**

**Poly Bingo Square:** Artist AU **  
****ABO Bingo Square:** Pack Courting **  
****Taglist:** Artist AU, Magic AU, shapeshifters, half form, ABO, magical creatures, werewolf, Satyr Castiel, Wolf Sam, Alpha Sam, rest are Betas, mention of turning from Beta to Omega **  
****Summary:** **  
**  
Castiel had been weaving flowers and twines around the trunk of a tree when he spotted the big werewolf wandering the forest. Watching the werewolf, a rare Alpha even, wandering through the Forest of Eternal Summer, the lonely wolf looked lost and so Castiel decided to approach the wolf. 

The Forest of Eternal Summer was a never changing place. No, it was its children’s doing to take care of the Forest and everything thriving in it from the smallest insect to the biggest animal roaming the Forest and from the shortest blade of grass to the tallest tree.    
  
Creatures lived in the Forest there were just that, animals and monsters, but there were also the Children of the Forest of Eternal Summer. Satyrs, fairies, animals capable of speaking, spirits and shapeshifters...It was their duty to tend to the Forest’s every need and make sure to change it to their every need and desire.    
  
However, one thing was missing from the Forest and the Children desired this missing thing above anything else.    
  
There was no laughter and happy sounds of children filling the Forest. A place that never changes can’t create new life and none of the Children was born as an Alpha just like none of them was born to be an Omega. The Forest’s magic breathed life in an empty vessel and a new Child would come to be but there were no  _ real  _ children roaming the vast Forest.    
  
Which was the reason Castiel almost messed up his work when he spotted the werewolf walk through the Forest.    
  
The scent of young, unmated, strong... _ Alpha _ surrounded the wolf like a second skin and Castiel felt his own mind go hazy with the scent and so he put too much strength into his spell he was currently casting. He was supposed to weave flowers and twines around the trunks of the tree but when Castiel realized what he was doing the whole tree up to its crown was already covered in ivy.   
  
Sighing, Castiel broke the spell and checked the wind as he didn’t want to give his presence away to the Alpha wandering the Forest.   
  
He followed the beast through the Forest but the wolf didn’t look like he knew where he was going and looked more like he was just wandering around without a goal in mind.    
  
The wolf was huge and walked in a bend down way that suggested he could stand upright as well should he wish. His fur was all white except for black markings on his ears.    
  
Castiel followed the Alpha for some time and he was about to leave to get the others when the wolf stopped moving...and turned his massive head around with his ears held flat against his head.   
  
“Whoever you are who has been following me for some time now...come out on your own because when you run I will chase you down and turn you into my next meal.”   
  
Flinching, Castiel stepped around the tree he had been hiding behind and showed himself to the Alpha.    
  
The wolf tilted his head aside and sniffed the air.   
  
“A satyr...why have you been following me?”   
  
Hiding his shaking fingers behind his back, Castiel smiled at the wolf. He needed to get this right so the wolf would stay.   
  
“I’m a Child of the Forest and taking care of it when I saw you. I’ve never seen one like you here and so I got curious.”   
  
The wolf frowned but he lowered his aggressive posture.    
  
“This forest...what  _ is  _ this place? It’s unlike any forest I’ve ever seen.”   
  
Jumping from one hoof to the other, Castiel pointed all around himself.   
  
“This is the Forest of Eternal Summer and I’m one of its Children. I take care of the Forest and the Forest takes care of me and my family. Only we can change the Forest as it never changes itself or on its own.”   
  
The wolf’s tail whipped nervously from left to right while the wolf looked around.   
  
“This explains why it’s so warm inside the forest when it’s supposed to be winter. I like winter better though.”   
  
Laughing, Castiel pointed at the wolf’s white coat.    
  
“I’m sure you do. You are close to invisible in the snow. Why did you come into the Forest, wolf?”   
  
Now the wolf sighed and shook his beautiful white coat Castiel wanted to feel between his fingers.   
  
“I had to leave my pack and now I’m wandering around. One place is as good as the next or so I thought and now I’m wandering around. My path led me here, satyr. I won’t disturb you and your brethren for much longer. I’ll be searching for the edge of the forest and will leave your forest behind.”   
  
Alarmed, Castiel tried to find something to say that would make the wolf stay…   
  
“You can stay if you wish, wolf. We don’t have any werewolves living here, only shapeshifters and they are no match to your strength. When the Forest lets you in, to begin with, it means you are welcome here. You can stay until winter passed outside.”   
  
The tilted his head and looked at Castiel like he was considering the satyr’s words.   
  
“I’m not sure this is a wise idea, satyr. I don’t want to bring the wrath of the local Alphas on me just to escape a bit of snow. I’ll be going my way and leave your forest behind.”   
  
Stepping closer to the huge wolf, Castiel looked up at the wolf’s face and hoped this nervousness didn’t blend into his scent.    
  
“You have nothing to fear, wolf. No Alpha calls this territory home. The Forest can’t breathe life into his children when they are Alpha or Omega. Please, let me take you to the place I share with my siblings. You rest, eat, and enjoy my siblings company as long as you wish. Should you wish to leave with the next sunrise, I’ll show you the way out of the Forest myself.”   
  
The wolf blinked and suddenly he straightened up until he stood on his hind legs while sniffing the air. Standing tall, the wolf was twice the size of Castiel himself and the satyr tried and failed to not stare at the sheer size of the Alpha in front of him.    
  
When the wolf seemed to believe Castiel’s words that there were no Alphas in the forest, he dropped back down on all fours.   
  
“I accept your invitation, satyr. A night of rest and you’ll show me the way out of this forest after sunrise.”   
  
Smiling, Castiel jumped from hoof to the other and pointed at an invisible path between the trees.   
  
“Come, wolf, I show you the way. I’m sure a lot of my siblings will be there as well.”   
  
“It’s Sam.”   
  
Looking at the wolf, Castiel needed a moment to understand what he just heard.   
  
“My name, satyr, is Sam. Not wolf.”   
  
Reaching for the wolf’s upper arm, for Sam, Castiel felt the strength of the muscles under white fur and shivered.   
  
“Nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Castiel.”   
  
…   
  
Dragging the wolf deeper into the Forest, Castiel made sure to show Sam all the beautiful things created by the Children.   
  
The ravines dug into the ground by Lucifer, the juicy berries surrounded by thorns created by Gabriel, fields of flowers created by Jack and Dean always made sure the fish in the small river had always enough to eat and places to hid. There were more Children tending to the Forest’s needs and Castiel could already feel the magic of the Forest reach out for Sam.    
  
Castiel was sure that Sam would stay with them and over time a lot of his siblings would become Omega to satisfied the needs of their new Alpha until the sound of laughter would add to beauty of the Forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
